Just because
by Zelink-Triforce
Summary: Sakura has finally come to terms with the fact that Sasuke isn't coming back anytime soon. Over the past few years her and Naruto have started to get closer. Will they get together? Future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is one of my first fan fics, so please review and I hope you enjoy!**

Sakura x Naruto

She knew that Sasuke wasn't coming back. It wasn't just a recent realisation, but over the past few months, Naruto had been the one who has comforted her, the one who has held her close when she was in despair. Sakura was starting to notice how close she was actually getting with the blonde haired boy, and to be honest it didn't bother her.  
>Right now she was sat with her face in her hands, while he had one of his strong arms wrapped around the back of her shoulder,<br>"I...don't even know why I am crying." She sobbed softly  
>"Please don't cry Sakura-Chan, I hate seeing you like this." He sighed, voice trailing off.<br>She pulled her hands away from her face and raised her head so that her eyes were level with his  
>"I really appreciate everything you have done for me, Naruto." She gave him a sullen smile<br>"Don't mention it, Sakura-Chan." He smiled back at her.

She rose abruptly to her feet and he walked her, like always, to the door  
>"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously<br>"Of course." She gave him a slight hug before been caught in his gaze.  
>They stayed like this for a few more seconds before Sakura finally cleared her throat and stepped over the threshold, waiting for him to join her.<br>Naruto always walked her home.

They walked side by side quietly, taking in the moonlight together. Sakura enjoyed it when it was just her and Naruto, taking these random walks. As friends. When they finally reached her front door Naruto looked away nervously. His sapphire blue eyes were glowing with contrast against the night sky, and his blonde hair was slightly more tussled than usual  
>"Uh, bye Sakura-Chan." He said quietly<br>"Bye Naruto," she cleared her throat again, "like I said, I really appreciate all that you have been doing for me." She blushed.  
>As he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek she turned her head slightly, just enough for his lips to interact with her lips. Shock spread across his face and his body became rigid.<p>

His lips were soft yet slightly dry against her own. She puckered her own lips against his, causing them to open.  
>Suddenly she pulled away,<br>"Err, bye!" she hurried into her house, leaving him stood there, speechless.

Throughout the next day, the two shinobi avoided each other. Once their mission was over all four of them, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Sakura, headed back towards Konoha.  
>"You both seam rather quiet." Sai commented, staring Naruto in the eyes<br>"Yeah, well. You know." Naruto mumbled  
>"I didn't really notice..." Sakura's voice trailed off into the distance.<br>Sai made a confused face before returning his attention back towards the forest.

Once back in Konoha, Kakashi went to report back to Tsunade, Sai sauntered of towards the library, leaving Sakura with Naruto.  
>"About last night-."<br>"No! It was completely my fault." Sakura shook her hands quickly in front of her face, trying to hide her blushing cheeks  
>"I was worried you would never talk to me again." He rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Why would I do that? Besides, it wasn't that bad...was it?" she glanced away from him, avoiding his curious eyes  
>"No, it was great! Just wanted to make sure that nothing was awkward or anything..." his voice trailed away<br>"Hey, want to go get some ramen?" she raised an eyebrow  
>"Hell yeah!"<br>"You're treating!" she called from ahead of him.  
>_<p>

Naruto pushed the last of his third bowl to the side before putting a few coins onto the counter and joining Sakura outside the shop.  
>"Would you mind if we went to yours for a while?" she looked up at him with large green eyes<br>This was a common question that she asked often, so Naruto wasn't really surprised by her outburst.  
>"Yeah sure." Naruto smiled as they headed towards his apartment.<p>

She was already sat on his small couch when entered the small lounge area. He sat next to her and looked intently into her face,

"So, what do you want to-?"

His sentence and thoughts were interrupted by her lips crushing down on his, immediately opening up for him to slip his tongue inside. He pulled away abruptly,

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure you really want this?" there was obvious confusion and need circling around his eyes as he waited for her reply,  
>"I am Naruto, I really am." Her lips curved into a radiant smile.<br>Their lips joined once more and he let out a little moan as her hands explored his tousled hair. He rested her back against the arm of the sofa, as he moved his lips from hers towards her neck and began nipping and sucking lightly. She hummed under her breath, trying hard not to let any unattractive moans escape. His hands wandered under her shirt and fondle carefully with one of her small breasts. She stretched her legs so that they were now wrapped around his waist, and she could feel his trousers getting tighter with each second. Another moan let out from her lips as he began kneading her breasts. She brought her knee up to his crotch and began nudging it slightly causing him to moan louder. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his mouth down to her right nipple. He grasped it with his mouth and a shiver ran through her body.

Suddenly a knock at the door made the pair pause in their tracks. 

"Hello?" the voice came from the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, really appreciate the kindness haha x)**

**There's a bit more action in this one (Not **_**that**_** type of action, sorry)**

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other for a short moment before answering,  
>"Who is it?" Naruto's voice shook slightly<br>"It is Sai. We have a mission; you have ten minutes to get ready! Meet us at the front gates." The voice said before disappearing.

Naruto quickly rose off of Sakura's blushing body before straightening his shirt and running a hand through his messy hair. Sakura did the same, looking anywhere except his eyes  
>"We should do this again some time." Sakura gave a shy smile before disappearing out of his door.<p>

The night wind was cold against her bare arms and it whirled through her short pink hair. Once she had arrived home she packed a few clothes, weapons, and then headed for the front gates. What had just happened with Naruto? Had she seriously just done that? What did she even feel for Naruto?  
>She shook all the thoughts away and headed for her team.<br>Everyone else was already there waiting when she arrived.  
>"Where were you?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow rose<br>"I was just packing a few things," she defended, "What is this mission anyway?"

As they all reached their designated camp side, Kakashi sat them all down. 

"Our mission objective is to guide Kasumi here," he pointed towards the small girl who sat across from them, "towards the Sand village."  
>"It is nice to meet you all." She said quietly.<p>

She had waist length, sand coloured hair, honey brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Kasumi was maybe just a year younger than them, but she was anything but scared.

"I promise that we will get you to the Sand village!" Naruto grinned confidently.

The girls cheeked blushed before she have a slight nod,

"Thank you."  
>"We will be setting of in two minutes." Kakashi signalled<br>"Kasumi, get on my back, we will be able to move faster that way." Naruto smiled.

The girls hesitantly crawled on top of the blonds back before nodding once more. A moment of jealousy passed through Sakura's system before she had managed to fully hide this internal feeling. She shook away the thoughts and proceeded along towards the sand village among the others.

As they neared the end of the forest, an unknown chakra appeared behind them.  
>Naruto brought out a Kunai, and Sakura pulled on one of her gloves, ready for whatever approached them. In an instant a whirling kunai shot passed Sakura's head, and in one glance she noticed an explosive tag attached to it.<p>

"Move!" Sakura shouted, before jumping out of the way.

There was a thud as Naruto and Kasumi landed somewhere towards her right, and then the loud explosion roared from behind her. She closed her eyes just in time, as a storm of sand flew their way. After a few seconds she re-opened her eyes to find that the dust was just starting to disappear. In front of her stood two shadowed figures. She rose to her feet as fast as she could, and pulled her fists into a defending stance.  
>Most of the dust had vanished, enough for her to see the headbands of the two Nin in front of her. They were from the hidden village of rain. <p>

The two figures both with pale skin and dark hair stepped forward, a girl and boy. To the side of Sakura Naruto stepped out from where he had been hiding with Kasumi.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto stepped beside Sakura

"We need the girl. Kasumi, one of the sand councillors granddaughter!" the female shouted towards them

"Sorry, but we can't do that. I made a promise to get her to the sand village safe and sound." Naruto grinned.

"Fine. We will just have to take her from you." The man stepped forward, "_Kasumi Juusha no jutsu!" _the man shouted.

In an instant around twenty other shinobi appeared. The stalked closer towards Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto ran up to one of the attackers, "_Kage buushin no jutsu_!" around ten shadow clones appeared and helped to attack the other shinobi.  
>As soon as a shadow clones foot struck one of the attacker's face it blurred, and misshaped, but never actually disappeared. Instead the face turned back to normal, and continued to corner Naruto and Sakura.<p>

"What the hell!" Naruto gasped

"It's a type of Genjutsu!" Sakura called from behind him

There was too many of them. How could they handle all of this?

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto called as he charged forth, the spiralling chakra poised for attack in his hand.

The genjutsu's face once again blurred but never disappeared.

"_Mangekyou Sharingan, Kamui!_"

In less than a second the whole Genjutsu disappeared and the two rain shinobi were left speechless.  
>Sakura turned to see Kakashi knelt on the floor, sweat running down his forehead, and huge gasps of breath coming from his mouth.<p>

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura ran towards him.

"Sakura...go help...Naruto...finish off those Nin..." he panted between words.

She nodded and jogged over towards Naruto.

"Leave this to me." Sakura sighed.

She walked slowly towards the two Nin,

"What do you want with Kasumi?" Sakura frowned

"She has the ability to use three elements; Earth, fire and water. This could come in very handy!" the woman exclaimed.

"Well you will just have to live without it!" Naruto stepped forward.

Sakura knew all to well that Naruto could get too carried away, so therefore she would have to try and finish this herself.

She ran forward, her fists poised for battle. Once she was less than a metre away from the two rain Nin, she struck the ground with her left fist. The ground shook before splitting and tearing, sending the two rain Nin backwards. Another cloud of dust was created. She waited patiently for it to clear and discovered that only one of the Nin lay underneath the pile of rubble. Where was the male? Her head spun around to see a kunai held by the man coming forth, just inches from her face.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of her flesh ripping apart by the sharp blade, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, a tall figure was stood in front of her. His blonde hair was slightly tousled, and there was blood pooling out of his hand. Naruto!

He had caught the blade within his hands before it had managed to actually hit Sakura in the face.

"N-Naruto..." she barely whispered

"You should really be more careful, Sakura-chan."

"Your hand!" she looked over his shoulder to see his injury.

"It's fine, really." He smiled

With one quick movement, the rain Nin was to the floor, clutching his severed throat.

"That should do." Naruto shoulder slumped, and he threw the Kunai down to the floor.

His hand wasn't that badly hurt. It had just torn his skin when he had clamped his hand around the tip.

"Thank you, Naruto." She wrapped her arms around his waist

"Don't mention it, Sakura-Chan." He smiled to himself

After Sakura had healed his hand and helped Kakashi they set off again towards the Sand village.

**Sorry, it's kind of short I know, but I got a serious case of writers block.**

**Please, please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters!_

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! **

**^^Just thought I would warn you all this time**

They had finished their mission successfully and had been paid the full amount. The trip back was a long and tiring three days. When the team had finally seen the front gates of Konoha there had been a large sigh from the group.

"Ah! It's so good to be back!" Naruto stretched his stiff shoulders

"I'm so tired..." Sakura yawned loudly, "I guess I'll be going home." She started towards her house.

"Hey, wait up! I'll walk with you." Naruto quickly caught up with her.

They both walked in silence for a while, with just the sounds of nearby children.

Finally Sakura spoke, "Naruto, I just want you to know, I really appreciate everything that you have ever done for me. Really, you have always been there, and I have just been so blind!" she threw her hands into the air, frustrated with herself.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan. That's what friends do right?" he sighed.

They had now both stopped outside of Sakura's house.

"What's wrong?" she asked, curiosity flooded her face.

"It's just..." he shook his hands, "Never mind Sakura-Chan! I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but her hand grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back towards her.

"Tell me." Her voice was stern, yet confused.

"I really like you Sakura. Like, _really _like you. When you always chose Sasuke over me, I just went with it because it made you happy, but lately he's been the one causing your tears, and I hate that." He spat.

Her cheeks blushed as she began to realise what he was saying,

"He continues to get further away, but still you love him-"

She put her forefinger over his mouth to shush him,

"Naruto, I like you too," she smiled shyly, "would you like to come in?" she gestured towards her house.

Suddenly, understanding he smiled, "I'd like that."

Once inside the house he pinned her against the wall, covering her neck with kisses.

She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his back. Like before he fondled with her breasts as his pants continued to grow tighter.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" she gasped.

"Yes." He growled.

He picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom, and they both collapsed on the bed, him over the top of her. He literally ripped of her trouser bottoms and took a mental image of her damp underwear. He carefully slipped his smooth hand into the inside of her panties, causing her to let out a small moan as his fingers traced her outer skin.

He circled softly at her clitoris before sliding his cold fingers lower, until, they finally reached her small, tight hole. He inserted his two middle fingers, both at once, and teased playfully.

"This isn't fair..." She moaned.

In one quick motion she was above him, straddling his hips. Slowly, she gyrated her hips against his, the friction pulling a loud moan from his chest. She placed little kisses starting from his neck and dragged them lower down towards his abdomen. When she reached his belly button she stuck out her warm tongue, before continuing to drag further down. Once she reached his zipper she tore it from the stitching and pulled his trousers from his hips.

She reached into his boxer shorts and her fingers were met with the sticky feeling of pre cum. A grin spread across her cheeks. She lowered her head and placed her mouth over the tip of his erect and pulsing member. His whole body became rigid and he waited for her to continue further. She started slow, trying to be careful and wrapping her tongue around his skin, but then she sped up and took the whole of his penis inside her mouth. His body relaxed as pleasure took over him. Soft moans escaped from behind his lips and his eyes rolled into the inside of his head.

Just as he was nearing his peak his eyes flashed open and he flipped their bodies, him now on top of her.

"You're such a tease." He whispered into her ear.

Their lips met once again as he neared her entrance. He slowly broke the kiss and whispered,

"Are you sure you want this, Sakura-Chan." She could tell he wanted this, but did she?

Of course she did, she wouldn't come this far for nothing, right? She nodded her head before burying it in his shoulder.

He slowly entered her and a stifled cry escaped her mouth.

"Ah! Oh god." She cried, tears starting to run from her eyes.

"I promise it will be over soon." He stroked the tear from her cheek.

"M-more! Oh god, Please, just give me more!" she bucked her hips.

A short smile appeared on his face as his hips started to gradually move faster, the sound of skin slapping against one another continued to get louder. She stretched her arms around his neck, bringing his mouth back to her nipple.

His moans sent vibrations through her own body, and as she reached her climax a shrill scream rippled throughout her body.

Once Naruto came she could feel his warmth moving its way throughout her abdomen. He removed himself from her and bent down towards her entrance.  
>Suddenly she could fee his tongue running its way down her outer lips and then down her thighs.<p>

Has he licked her clean? When his head re-surfaced she saw him wiping his mouth with his forearm. He reached down and kissed the end of her nose, then moved to her lips for the last time.

"I really enjoyed this." Sakura sighed from exhaustion.

"We should do this again." He agreed.

"Naruto, what am I to you?" she questioned suddenly.

"You're everything I want and more."

"Good." She said as she closed her eyes.

He rolled away from her and she cuddled into his arms.

**What do you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I don't know whether to continue into a bigger story, or just leave it like this, what do you think? Please tell me on the reviews what I should do next xD**


End file.
